Wanted Area
by Yuki no Kitsune
Summary: 4 orang anak yang sangat penasaran dengan hutan terlarang yang telah memakan banyak korban remaja dibawah umur. Berhasilkah mereka memecahkan misteri hutan terlarang tersebut? Dan siapakan dalang dari semua kejahatan yang marak digosipkan banyak orang?
1. Chapter 1

Wanted Area

Berhubung nie pik pertamaku,, mohon maaf pabila ada kata dan EYD yang gak Semestinya..

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan buat ngebenerin cerita-cerita selanjutnya..

Ditunggu… (^.^)

Rated M

Genre : Mistery / Friendship

Main chara : Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara.

By : Yuki No kItsune

Disclaimer :

Om Masashi Kishimoto

Sumarry : 4 orang anak yang sangat penasaran dengan hutan terlarang yang telah memakan banyak korban remaja dibawah umur. Berhasilkah mereka memecahkan misteri hutan terlarang tersebut? Dan siapakan dalang dari semua kejahatan yang marak digosipkan banyak orang?

SAKSIKANLAH..

WARNING! YAOI, Gaje, OOC, AU!!! R&R PlisSZSz!!!!!!!

"Dilarang Masuk apabila ingin nyawamu selamat"

Begitulah bunyi tulisan di papan peringatan yang disekelilingnya sudah melingkar pagar kawat yang sudah berkarat. Hutan yang tidak jauh dari desa Konoha itu telah memperingatkan agar tak ada satu orang pun yang berani memasuki daerah terlarang itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat tersebut datanglah 4 orang anak laki-laki mendekati tempat tersebut. Disekelilingnya terlihat sangat gelap dan menyeramkan, hawanya pun semakin dingin seolah dinginnya menusuk kulit ke-4 anak itu. Namun tidak membuat ke-4 anak itu untuk segera menjauhi tempat itu. Malah semakin mendekatinya.

Siing...

"Kalian tahu?" terdengar suara pria bermata onyx dan rambut pantat ayam memecahkan kesepian yang sejak tadi menemani mereka.

"Tahu apa, teme?" sahut anak lelaki satunya yang berambut blonde dan barmata sapphire.

"Iruka-san pernah bilang, tempat ini angker dan berhantu." Sasuke menakuti mereka dengan tampang menakutkan.

"Kalau benar itu yang terjadi, ayo buktikan. Kalian berani?" Ucapan Sasuke kali ini berhasil membuat Kiba angkat bicara dengan nada menantang.

Hawa dingin pun semakin mendekati batas di atas normal. Apalagi saat itu mereka tidak memakai jacket yang dapat melindungi mereka dari hawa dingin tersebut.

Sunyi…

Sunyi…

Semakin sunyi…

Siiiinng…

Terlalu lama mereka untuk berfikir, untuk memutuskan ajakan tantangan Kiba.

"Baiklah !" pria berambut merah dan bertato kanji "Ai" didahinya memecahkan misteri kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Kau gila Gaara! Bisa-bisa kita tidak dapat kembali lagi Baka!" Susul Naruto kaget membayangkan apa yang terjadi disana apabila ia tak dapat kembali lagi.

"Kau takut Dobe, hah?!!"

Kalimat barusan mampu membuat Naruto emosi, Heran mengapa di dunia ada orang menyebalkan begitu yang lahir dan hidup selamat di dunia ini. "Kau! tidak, aku tidak takut!"

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini besok. Sekarang sudah mulai gelap" sambung Kiba.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat menyeramkan itu. Terlihat samar-samar di balik semak seorang pria berwajah pucat memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan menjauhi tempat itu sambil ngoceh-ngoceh gazebo.

"Anak-anak bodoh! Sudah jelas terlihat peringatan besar di depen mereka, masih saja ingin masuk ke dalam. Tapi baguslah, bedok aku tak perlu repot-repot keluar hutan untuk mencari makananku." Oceh pemuda itu sambil tersenyum puas menyeramkan.

********************

Sekitar jam 4 pagi terdengar ribut-ribut di sekitar rumah keluarga Haruno. Mereka kehilangan anak perempuan mereka, Sakura Haruno yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun, yang sebelumnya telah diperingatken oleh orang tuanya agar jangan keluar terlalu malam karena apabila seorang anak dibawah umur 18 tahun keluar malam, akan ada seorang pria berwajah pucat menculik mereka dan membawanya ke hutan terlarang untuk diperkosa kemudian dibunuh dengan sangat sadis.

Dan hal itu telah terjadi pada anak dari keluarga Haruno yang sedari tadi menangis lebay memikirkan anak mereka diperkosa dan dibunuh oleh pria Hunter sex itu.

Dan itu sudah cukup memperingatkan Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke dan Gaara agar mereka memikirkan kembali untuk tidak pergi ke sana.

"Ki-Kiba, ka-kau yakin k-ki-kita a-akan pergi kesana??" Tanya Naruto gugup sambil ngumpet di belakang badan Kiba dan mencengkram baju Kiba dengan kuat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa, kau takut Dobe?" Sahut Sasuke mewakili Kiba dengan nada meledek.

"Ti-tidak. Ta-tapi……."

"Tapi apa, dobe? Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat."

"Mau pergi kemana kalian?" seorang pria berambut putih dan memakai masker yang menyilangkan tangannya di punggungnya tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dari belakang dan cukup membuat keempat anak itu kaget. "Belumkah cukup memperingatkan kalian dengan peristiwa tadi, heh? Ya, terserah kalian kalau kalian sudah benar-benar ingin menyerahkan nyawa kalian, pergi saja." Lanjut pria bermasker tadi sambil berjalam melewati anak-anak tersebut.

"Kalian yakin kita akan pergi kesana, bukankah Kakashi Sensei memperingatkan kita untuk tidak pergi kesana." Tanya Naruto sekali lagi meyakinkan temannya.

"Tentu saja Naruto, kita akan tetap pergi ke sana. Ucapannya tak akan merubah pendirian kita bukan?" Ucap Gaara tenang.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Semakin cepat kita sampai, semakin cepat kita menemukan siapa pelakunya." Ucap Kiba yang sepertinya ia telah merubah tujuannya yang sebelumya untuk sekedar adu berani menjadi menyelidiki siapa dalang dari semua peristiwa yang berhail menimpa salah satu temannya.

"Hn. Ayo dobe" kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto.

Keempat anak itu pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Konoha menuju tempat terlarang itu.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut oleh udara dingin hutan dan suara-suara aneh yang berhasil membuat bulu roma Naruto bergidik tanda ia ketakutan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Dengan kasar, Kiba melepas papan peringatan yang manjadi salah satu jalan masuk menuju hutan tersebut.

Dan kemudian….,,

TBC………………………………

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HHHwwaaa……………..

Gajee baNgett cRitana…

Maap iia kalo ceritanya pendek sangad,,

Saiia jadi keilangann ide bwat nerusin cerita ini..

Fuhhh,,

Gara-gara liburan pulang kampung kagak ada komputer,, (??)

Ide saiia jadi ilangg..

RnR pLiiisssss….

sudah saiia bilang dari awal,,,

kritik dan saran yang dapat mendorong saiia byar critanya lebih Gaje lagi,,

akan sangad saiia terima,..

Bwad sahabat saiia yang paling pengen beuud nie cerita saiia update,,

nie BAKA TEME dah gw update ceritanya,,,

jangan Lupa ripiu yae...

Makasih…

1x Lagi,,

RnR Plisss…


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo, konnichiwa, konbanwa minna san…

Sebelumnya saia minta maaf kalo 'Wanted Area' Chap 1 kemaren teramat sangat banyak kekurangannya dan teramat sangat singkat. Maaf yahh kalo banyak kata-kata yang alay. Maklum, saia orang yang sangat alay. "direjeng readers"

Sungguh tak saya duga bahwa,,,

_**SAYA SALAH UPDATE CERITA CHAPTER 1..!!!**_

TIDAKK..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jadi, maafkan saia ya kalo ceritanya jadi super duper gaje dan teramat sangat singkat..

Untuk kedua kalinya saia minta kepada semua pembaca,,

Kritik dan saran yang membangun teramat sangat saia butuhkan untuk memperbaharui pik ini dan pik-pik selanjutnya.

Ditunggu yaaa… \(^.^)//

Buat iang ngeripiu pik saia,, makasih bangett..

Saia kira gag bakal ada yang ngeripiu,, soalnya saia salah update sihh *nangis bombay*..

Tadinya mau saia update ulang, tapi sayangnya saia gag tau cara update ulang, dan menurut sahabat saia, lanjutin aja ceritanya, yaudah saia lanjutin dehh..

Wanted Area Chapter 2

Rated T (Yang sebelumnya salah nentuin Rated)

Genre : Mistery / Friendship

Pair : Masih sama ama chap 1,,

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba

Disclaimer :

Saia pinjem chara Narutonya sama Om Masashi, tapi ceritanya asli lho milik saia. Beneran dehh nggak bohong.

Sumarry :

"Adaww, apaan nih sakit banget" Keluh Naruto kesakitan ketika ia duduk di sebuah kayu yang ternyata adalah tulang rusuk seorang manusia yang sudah tinggal tengkoraknya saja.

SAKSIKANLAH..

*author digebukin readers*

WARNING! YAOI, Gaje, OOC, AU!!! R&R PlisSZSz!!!!!!!

PERINGATAN !!!!!

"DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"

Udahh saia peringatin yaa..

Jadi kalo masih tetep ngeyel pengen baca trus gag suka jangan salahin saia, karna saya udah memperingatkan..

OCRREE.. XD

Heppi riding *ditampar bolak balik ama guru *

.

.

Sekitar pukul 22.45 tepat WBK (Waktu Bagi Konoha) mereka telah tiba di dalam hutan terlarang tersebut. Udara malam yang sangat dingin pun mulai membuat mereka gemetar karena sangking mereka tidak dapat menahan dinginnya malam pada saat itu. Yang entah mengapa bagi mereka malam itu berbeda dengan malam-malam biasanya. Malam yang selalu mereka lewati dengan tenang, damai. Namum malam ini sangatlah membuat mereka tidak tenang dan diambang ketakutan.

Langkah demi langkah telah meraka lewati, salah satu pintu masuk hutan tersebut pun semakin jauh hingga yang terlihat dari kejauhan hanya lubang kecil yang mungkin hanya semut yang dapat melewatinya.

Hutan itu sungguh sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki mereka dan gemericik air dari air terjun yang ada di ujung kanan hutan. Entah mengapa suara gemericik tersebut dapat terdengar oleh telinga mereka, padahal jaraknya saja sangat jauh dari mereka berada.

"Aku cape, bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Kaki dan punggungku pegal nih. Ni tas berat amat sih" Keluh Kiba yang langsung merungkuk karna punggung dan kakinya sakit.

"BRROOOTT"

"Suara apaan tuh? Bau lagi. Wah ada yang kentut nie. Kau kentut ya!" Ucap Gaara kasar karena kesal sambil nunjuk Naruto sebagai sang pelaku tindakan menyimpang yang membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di sana pingsan dan pohon-pohon hampir mati (?) karena baunya yang teramat sangat menusuk hidung bahkan sampai kerongkongan. (Lho ?)

"Wetz, enak aja nuduh aku kentut sembarangan. Sasuke kali tuh yang ngentut. Cakep-cakep begini kentutku nggak bau tau." Balas Naruto lebih kesel. Karna udah kecapean, ditambah dijadiin pelaku perbuatan nista oleh Gaara. -Semua jawsdrop minus Naruto-

"Yehh cakep apaan, cakep dari Hongkong yang ada mukamu tuh kayak gorilla. Lagian siapa lagi yang kentut, pake acara…."

"Hehehehe. Bukan Sasuke atau Naruto yang kentut. Tapi aku. Hehehe." Ucap kiba sambil nyengir yang sebelumnya telah memutuskan ucapan Sasuke yang sendang ngomel ngomel dan ngegerutu nggak jelas.

"APHHUAAA!!!!" Jawab semua -kecuali Kiba- kaget. Ludah pun bermuncratan ke muka Kiba yang langsung mencari kembang tujuh rupa dan air dari tujuh sumur yang ada di hutan itu.

"Kurang ajar! nggak bilang-bilang kalo kentut. Bau tau! Udara jadi terkontaminasi nih gara-gara kentutmu yang bau. Omel Naruto kesal karena sudah dituduh Gaara sebagai pelaku perbuatan yang sungguh 'nista' dan ludahnya pun kembali muncrat ke muka Kiba –sejak kapan Kiba kembali? Entahlah saya juga nggak tahu, anggap saja dia sudah cuci muka dan langsung kembali ke tempat awal-.

Dan tak lama setelah pertengkaran yang disebabkan karna perbuatan-nista-yang-tidak-bertanggung jawab- terjadilah baku hantam antara GaaNaruSasu-Kiba yang berhasil membuat wajah –tampan- Kiba babak belur. Wajah Kiba membiru karena pukulan Gaara yang sangat keras, kemudian Hidungnya yang berdarah karena tonjokan Sasuke, dan rambut yang rontok hampir habis karena jambakan Naruto.

Setelah puas menghajar Kiba habis-habisan, mereka pun langsung berjalan menuju pohon besar yang berasa di sebelah kiri mereka. Tanpa melihat sekitar, mereka langsung nyelonong duduk yang ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara ia menduduki sebuah tengkorak kepala manusia yang dia anggap sebagai buah kelapa yang jatuh dari atas pohon.(?)

"Duh, nie buah kok keras banget yah, mana ada bolong-bolongnya lagi." Ucap Gaara yang belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia duduki saat ini.

"Huuahh, capenya. Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga! Kata Naruto yang langsung merebahkan badannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon besar tersebut.

"Adaww, apaan nih sakit banget" Keluh Naruto kesakitan ketika ia duduk di sebuah kayu yang ternyata adalah tulang rusuk seorang manusia yang sudah tinggal tengkoraknya saja.

"Hwaaaa te-te-te-tengkortak, eh tengkorak…!!" Teriak Kiba yang duduk persis di depan Naruto.

Tanpa berfikir panjang mereka langsung lari menjauhi tempat tersebut mencari tempat yang aman. Namun, memang mereka sedang dalam tempat yang salah. Mereka tidak mendapat tempat yang menurut mereka aman. Karena semua tempat di hutan tersebut dikuasai oleh seorang pria berwajah pucat yang sering mencari mangsa manusia untuk dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu bejatnya. Entah mengapa orang itu betah tinggal disana.

Hari berganti hari. Sudah 2 hari mereka berada di tempat menyeramkan tersebut. Tak ada jalan keluar, kecuali MATI. Tanpa sadarpun bekal yang mereka bawa semakin menipis. Tak ada tumbuhan yang dapat di makan di hutan tersebut. Hewanpun hanya sebatas hewan-hewan yang beracun. Ego merekapun makin terlihat.

"Benar-benar hutan yang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Membosankan." Ucap Gaara sambil terus berjalan bersama ke-3 temannya.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah gubuk tua yang sepertinya sudah tak dihuni lagi. Suasananya pun amat menyeramkan. Banyak tulang belulang disekitarnya. Merekapun berpencar mengelilingi gubuk itu untuk melihat-lihat. Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam, Gaara ke samping kiri gubuk dan Kiba ke samping kanan gubuk.

Gubuk itupun makin mencurigakan setelah di dalamnya terdapat sebuah arang dan sebuah tungku yang masih hangat pertanda tempat tersebut dihuni seseorang, tapi siapa yang mau tinggal di tempat menyeramkan dan penuh dengan tulang-tulang busuk ?

Mereka pun makin curiga dengan rumah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi merekapun langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sang pemilik gubuk memperhatikan mereka dan mengatur rencana untuk menjebak mereka masuk dalam perangkap yang sudah lama ia buat.

Haripun semakin gelap, pertanda malam akan datang menggantikan Sang siang. Langkah merekapun semakin dipercepat untuk mencari tempat bernaung. Namun sayangnya tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka makin getol mempersiapkan rencana jahatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di sebuah tanah yang cukup luas untuk membuat dua buah tenda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat tenda disini saja?" Usul Kiba memberi saran mengawali pembicaraan mereka. "Tempat ini cukup luas kan."

"Hn, baiklah. Kubagi tugas yah. Gaara, kau cari ranting kayu. Kau Kiba, carikan bahan makanan untuk kita persediaan makanan kita tinggal sedikit. Dan aku, akan membuat tenda bersama si Dobe ini." Ucap Sasuke yang tanpa bicara lagi langsung pergi mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Naruto.

"Huuhh, mengapa harus kita sih yang mencari buah dan ranting kayu, meraka kan bisa sendiri. Lagipula, mana mungkin ada bahan makanan ditempat seperti ini." Omel Kiba yang pergi bersama Gaara meninggalkan mereka berdua mencari apa yang telah ditugaskan oleh Sasuke yang tetap di kutuk-kutuk oleh Kiba sepanjang perjalanan karena menugaskan hal yang tak mungkin pada dirinya.

"Ayo cepat Kiba jangan ngoceh terus, nanti keburu malam." Ucap Gaara yang baru saja melihat jam tangan merek Guci bertali hitam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 05.35 yang nemperingatkan mereka tinggal sedikit waktu yang mereka miliki untuk dapat menemukan ranting dan buah-buahan. Merekapun makin mempercepat langkahnya, namun barang yang mereka caripun belum mereka dapatkan. Merekapun makin dalam menelusuri hutan.

Kembali pada Sasuke dan Naruto…

Terlihat seorang pria berambut blonde sedang berusaha mendirikan sebuah tenda yang sedari tadi selalu gagal ia buat. Namun di lain sisi seorang pria berambut pantat ayam telah menyelaesaikan tugasnya dan langsung melihat ke arah pria satunya apakah pekerjaannya telah selesai atau belum.

"Kau sudah selesai dobe?" Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang sibuk menancapkan kayu untuk menopang tenda.

"Belum teme... Sulit sekali membuatnya." Rengek Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baka!! sini biar ku ajarkan. Masang ginian aja nggak bisa. Dasar Dobe!" Sasukepun mengambil alih pekerjaan Naruto. Orang yang diajarkannyapun mengengguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan ? Kalau begitu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku akan menyimpan barang-barang kita ke dalam tenda."

Di dalam hutan Gaara dan Kibapun hampir putus asa karena bahan makanan yang mereka cari hanya dapat sedikit, itupun hanya cukup dimakan untuk dua orang. Lalu, Naruto dan Sasuke makan apa nanti? Bisa-bisa sampai di tenda mereka dicaci maki oleh Sasuke.

Namun, tak lama kemudian mereka menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang lumayan lebat buahnya. Pohon apel yang sangat besat dengan buah-buah yang besar dan merah-merah pertanda buah tersebut sudah matang.

"Pohon yang sunggguh mencurigakan." Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya yang sambil memandang curiga pada pohon tersebut dari kejauhan.

"Mencurigakan apanya, wajar saja hanya pohon ini yang tumbuh kan tak jauh dari sini ada sungai." Bela Kiba yang sedari tadi mendengar gemercik air mengalir. "Sudahlah Gaara, ayo kita petik." Kiba yang langsung mendekati pohon tersebut dan langsung memetik beberapa buah yang menggantung paling rendah.

"Jangan Kiba!!! Pohon itu ada jeb-…" Suara teriakan Gaara yang terputus setelah melihat temannya jatuh tergeletak berlumuran darah setelah sebuah besi besar bergerigi tajam menghantam kepalanya yang entah dari mana datangnya.

.

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

.

Hyahhh,, akhirnya selesai juga nie chapter..

Setelah sekian lama saia puasa dari computer, akhirnya saya bisa ngetik lagi..

Maaf ya update ceritanya lama.. (-_-')

Buat para readers, saya mau minta pendapatnya donkk..

Kira-kira cerita abal saiia ini rated n genre yang cocok apa yaa..

Saaia masih bingung sama rated n genre yang saia buat.. *diamuk massa*

Maap yahh kalo misterynya gag terasa..

Okehh okehh,,

Dari pada puyeng dengerin si author abal ini ngoceh gag jelas terus,,

Mendingan langsung REVIEW ajja dehh..

RnR Plisss…….


End file.
